


So you met these two guys in some kind of bar...

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jensen, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Fingerfucking, J2, Oral, Other, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader's POV, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you met these two guys in some kind of bar, and before you know it you're at their hotel room doing all kinds of dirty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you met these two guys in some kind of bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's POV, tried to make it gender neutral for all and everyone's benefit. Contains all sorts of kinks, nothing too heavy, but it's all porn, people. Can be read as Sam/Dean or as J2, it's clear who's who but no names are mentioned. Took me forever to finish this story, but now it's done I'm quite happy. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Please let me know if you find any and I'll edit.

So you met these two guys in some kind of bar you’re not even sure how you ended up in. All you know is that you lost sight of your friends as soon as you walked in, and once you made it to the bar to order you soon found yourself involuntarily pressed against this guy, this ridiculously hot guy and his hard, tall, broad body. You’re not in the habit of playing these things so you tried not to look at him, but you couldn’t help sneaking glances at his face above your shoulder. He was standing so close you were basically tucked kind of sideways to his chest and side, under his arm that’s behind your back seemingly for balance as he used the other arm to wave to the bartender. You see a flash of green eyes, a stubbled cheek, and a smile that had your knees feeling weak and almost buck out from under you when he suddenly flashed those eyes and that smile right at you, all up close and personal.

And then, when you had almost talked yourself into actually looking at him, there’s this other dude sliding up behind his back, all up in his space with a hand on his hip. Well fuck me, you thought, because this guy? This guy is even taller, a huge hulking beast of a man and, of course, ‘cause it’s your life right? Right, so this guy is equally hot as his boyfriend, or whatever they are to each other.

You looked at them from under your eyelashes and hoped they wouldn’t see it, but Tallest Man on Earth grinned right at you just then, and Jesus fuck there’s honest to God dimples.

At some point when you didn’t look Green Eyes moved to stand slightly more behind you, and TMoE followed suit so you found yourself suddenly crowded against the bar by two fine specimens of men, tall muscled bodies and warm smiles full of intent and fuck it all to hell, there are those dimples again.

You can practically feel your eyes glaze over.

So. That was some time ago. They made it clear that yes, they were together, and yes they very much wanted you to come with them to their hotel room. So you walked out of the bar between these real life wet dreams and you’re quite sure you didn’t imagine those envious looks from the other bar patrons as you left.

You weren’t sure if it was all just a dream or what, but now the door to their hotel room is opening and it suddenly feels very real. You never exchanged names, when you asked Green Eyes just smiled warmly and asked “Does it really matter?” and you just shrugged, no, not really.

Green Eyes disappears into the bathroom and closes the door, and Tall Guy helps you out of your jacket. Then his big hands are on you, cupping you face and steps in close, kisses starting out with soft touches of lips, small licks of his tongue to yours.

You’re kind of lost in the sensation when you’re made aware of Green Eyes crowding up behind you, strong hands on your hips as he starts laying soft little kisses and kitten licks to your neck. When he reaches the neckline of your T-shirt he swiftly removes it and goes back to kiss and lick along your shoulder, stroking up and down your arms and pressing his hot, hard erection to your ass.

Tall Guy strokes his big hands down your chest and sides, stopping to pinch your nipples as he goes, and suddenly he fold down onto his knees in front of you. You feel hot all over, groin throbbing as he unfastens your jeans and slides them down your legs along with your underwear, helps you step out of them. He looks up at you then, bangs in his eyes, smile full of mischief and then dives in and starts mouthing at you.

Holy fuck does he have a talented mouth.

For a moment you’re a bit jealous of Green Eyes, who you guess gets to experience that mouth on a regular basis, but then he does something wicked with his tongue and you throw your head back and groan out loud.

“Mmm, yeah, he’s very good at that, isn’t he.” Green Eyes holds you steady as you lean back against his chest, rubs your nipple with one hand, the other placed low on your belly. It’s so fucking hot, standing butt naked between these two guys, all their attention on you, and in some part of your foggy mind you wonder if any of your friends will believe you when you tell this story. No chance you’re gonna manage to keep quiet about it.

You feel Green Eyes take a hold of your upper arms to steady you where you stand as he takes a few steps back, and then his hands are gone from you and you can hear the rustle of clothing as he undresses behind you. You take hold of Tall Guy’s shoulders to steady yourself under the onslaught of his amazing, wonderful, oh fuck right there! mouth. Then he stands up abruptly and for a split second you’re disappointed, but then he leans in and kisses you dirty and slow and feeds you the taste of yourself, and you forget your disappointment.

They obviously want you here so you let all insecurities fly out the window and slides your hands down his arms, up his sides and down his back to rest just under the hem of his shirt. You feel the hot skin just above the waist of his jeans and you want more. You slide your hands up his back and wow, you could see for yourself the guy was built but holy fuck, he’s like marble coated with velvet and satin and when did your mind turn into a 90’s romance novel?

Either way he doesn’t seem to need a lot of encouragement because he slips free of his shirt while you still marvel at the feel of his skin and muscles. Good move, you think, ‘cause now you have the perfect opportunity to lick your way along his pecs and nipples and cut abs. The way he gasps and when you tug a nipple between your teeth makes you want to spend the night doing just that, but you can also see the straining bulge in his jeans and curiosity gets the best of you.

You slide down to your knees and why bother to tease. His jeans are open and pushed down to his knees in an instant, and now you clearly smell his arousal. Hot, smooth velvet skin on your lips and a wet slit where your tongue finds a home, his scent and gasps and hands on the back of your head all there is left in the universe.

Until a voice speaks up,

“Hey, why don’t you join me here on the bed instead” and you remember the man with the gorgeous Green Eyes.

You feel a little guilty that you could just forget about him, but the feeling crashes to its death immediately when you look over to him.

Laid out on the big bed, cupping his dick through his underwear with heat smoldering in his eyes you realize he’s been watching as you got close and personal with Tall Guys big cock. You both start for the bed and you start to crawl up Green Eye’s body and he raises his arms to let you in, and you stop short.

 

And stare.

 

Green. They’re green. And a little shiny. And have lace trimmings, and they cannot for the life of them contain the huge straining cock trapped within. Green Eyes are wearing fucking panties, and has been for a while based on how soaked they are with precome, and there is not a doubt in your mind the colour of them were chosen specifically to bring out his pale beautiful skin (and fucking hell there are more freckles, on his bloody hip bones, fucking freckles are going to be the death of you) and the light in his eyes.

His cockhead is peeking up above the waist of the panties and the elastic is holding it snug to his flat belly, where the precome is starting to build a puddle. You groan out loud at the sight and the smell and if you don’t get to taste right the fuck now you are going to die, never mind the freckles. 

You kneel between his spread thighs, leans down and runs the tip of your nose along the fabric covered length of him. He groans, tilts his head back briefly before he gets up on his elbows and continues to watch. His wet cock smells amazing and you start tonguing and mouthing at the head peeking up, lapping up the puddle of precome from his stomach, licking briefly along the happy trail to his navel. 

He's making all kinds of noises as your attention is all focused to his groin, and it turns you on beyond belief. Suddenly the noise is cut of and another set of dirty sounds and deep groans fills the hotel room. You glance up just in time to see Tall Guy's kneeling on the bed, heavy dick slide out and then into Green Eye's mouth, length of it as spit-shiny as Green Eye's beautiful lips. The taller man has a hand behind his neck, not thrusting or demanding but supporting his head at the awkward angle and the gesture once again makes you think that this is a couple who's been together for a while, who are safe and trusting and absolutely in love with each other. 

While the gorgeous man laid out in front of you is occupied with a thick cock in his mouth, you take the opportunity to slide the panties aside a bit to get to his sack. They're heavy and full and the scent of him hits you even harder when you lean down further and start licking at them, sucking them into your mouth in turn. You're a bit surprised at the smoothness of the skin, you didn't peg the guy for a shaver. Hell. You didn't peg him for wearing women's lingerie either, so what do you know. The smooth satin of the panties and the smooth skin against your lips and tongue is a heady combination, and you can't help yourself, must reach down between your legs and touch yourself. 

Tall Guy slides out of the other man's mouth and gets up from the bed, steps around and comes up behind you. He leans over you, kisses and bites at your neck and shoulders as he slides a hand between your legs. He slides a slick finger into you, soon making it two, fucking in and out of you and mouthing at that spot behind your ear that seems to go straight to your groin. It's difficult to keep focus on anything else so you simply rest your face against the groove where Green Eye's thigh meets groin. You feel him slide a hand through your hair, cupping the back of your head as if he wants to ground you to himself as the other man is solely focused on you. There are high, keening noises and deep groans filling the air and it takes longer than you'd like to admit before you realize that it's you making those sounds and oh

ohohoh shit that's tongue with the fingers inside you and you feel like you're gonna fly apart and holy fuck his long fingers really reach each spot and you kind of never wants this to end. 

And of course that's when he draws his fingers out and leaves you empty. Green Eyes slide out from under you, and what the fuck is this some kind of sick joke? you think before you realize he doesn't move away, he simply kneels in front of you on the bed and pushes the green silk of the panties down below his cock and balls. The hand on the back of your head is back, stroking the shape of your skull and another, bigger hand is on your waist and then there's hot flesh pushing against you and pushing in and jesusfuckingmotherofgod sliding all the way in in one long, smooth push. 

You gasp for air, mouth wide open and head thrown back, back arching trying to cope with the amazing feeling of the sudden fullness. Tall Guy has barely finished pushing inside when Green Eyes guides his cock to your lips and lets the head slide past them, into your mouth and you latch on and suck on reflex. 

Jesus. Fuck, this is the hottest thing that's ever happened to you. Them both pushing their hard, hot dicks into you at the same time, the guy behind you never stopping his long, slow strokes and the guy in front of you gently pushing into your mouth, filling it with hot hard flesh. Tall Guy has one hand on your waist and one spread out, fingers curved over your shoulder and the side of your neck. He starts pounding into you faster, and it’s so good you can’t make a noise, just goes slack-jawed and useless. 

“That’s it baby, open up wide for me”, and Green Eyes starts fucking your mouth, hand still gentle on your head. 

This is insane. That’s pretty much the only clear thought in your head. This is insane. And it’s fucking amazing. You can’t for the love of God say how, but you manage enough motor control to reach between your legs again and starts touching and stroking and you need to come right the fuck now or you’re going to explode. 

On your knees and elbows, spit roasted between these two you feel dirty and used in the best possible way, and your orgasm hit with full force. Wave upon wave of pleasure rockets through you, you can feel yourself spasming around Tall Guy buried inside you and your vision whites out for a moment. When the orgasm finally subsides, Tall Guy slides out of you and you collapse on your side, vision still a bit blurry but clear enough that you can see the deep kiss these two gorgeous men share, kneeling on the bed beside you. 

Green Eyes turn around, ass presented to Tall Guy like an offering, shiny green panties stretched smooth over his round, amazing ass. The other man slides the panties to the side a bit and starts mouthing at the skin there, and his head is in the way so you can’t see the tight pink hole you know is there and you really wish you could. You’re vaguely turned on again, or still, who knows, although you just came so hard you feel like your spine liquefied. 

Just then Tall Guy draws away a bit and you can clearly see what the panties have been covering. 

 

A plug. A black silicone butt plug, base snug to pale smooth skin. 

 

You groan at the sight, fuck does these two come with every possible surprise! Tall Guy carefully removes the plug and tosses it to the side, and starts mouthing at the loose rim of Green Eyes pretty pink hole. He slides two fingers in effortlessly, licks between and around them and Green Eyes is thrashing his head back and forth on the bed, hips swaying and back arching trying to get more, deeper. His pretty green eyes are glazed over and lids halfway closed, lips parted on a moan, and then he starts begging. 

“Jesus, please, pleasepleaseplease fuck me, now, c’mon, jus’…” and Tall Guy draws out, positions himself and slides in slowly. No way the plug opened the other man up enough to take the thick length pushing in, but his face is blissed out and you imagine if there is any pain, it mingles with the pleasure in the best way possible. 

They pick up speed, slamming together with every rock of hips forth and back. You have the perfect view of that thick, hard cock sliding in and out of that tight hole, panties carelessly pushed aside, and if you crane your neck a bit you can see Green Eye’s cock leaking precome all over the comforter and his belly when is slaps wetly with every move the couple makes. 

You get up on your knees again, lean in to lick along Tall Guys length and around the rim where it disappears into tight, wet heat, hear them both groan at the added sensation. You’re on and ready to go again, and you really want to taste and touch as much as possible of these two before this night is over, you realize this is an once-in-a-lifetime experience. Getting on your back again you slide under Green Eyes so you can get his cock into your mouth, let it slide in a bit more on every move forward but the tips staying inside on each move back. He groans out a loud “fuuuck” as you cup his balls in one hand and reach down to stroke yourself with the other, and then you’re awarded with the first splashes of come on your tongue. You pull away just enough to get the rest on your lips and cheek, as your own orgasm hits and leaves you gasping. 

Green Eyes seem boneless and barley holding himself up. Tall Guy still rides him hard and fast, reaches down to tug a bit at your arm to get you up there with him. When you do, he promptly starts licking come off of your face, moaning and blissed out like it’s the best taste ever. You kind of agrees with him as you share the taste in lazy kisses. 

Three strokes later and he hisses in a breath and goes stock still, emptying his load deep in Green Eye’s ass. His grip on the other man’s hips is white-knuckled tight, and you think there will be bruises tomorrow, and then you think that that’s probably the point. He pulls out slowly, Green Eye’s still lax beneath him, and when the head of his dick pops free a trickle of come follows, slowly sliding down towards his balls. It’s such a fucking hot sight you can’t not lean in to lick it up, a slow stripe of tongue from the balls to the puffy, pink kind of sore-looking hole. You flick your tongue over the loose opening, lick at the rim and close your mouth over it to suck. More come slides onto your tongue, and the man beneath you groans into the comforter and wiggles his ass towards your face. 

You lick and suck and nip until all traces and taste of come is gone and it’s just the taste of skin left, and then you release your grip on Green Eye’s ass and let him collapse onto his side on the bed. You lie down in the space left for you between them, and they immediately draw closer, curls up with their arms and legs thrown over you until all three of you are tangled up with no telling who’s who. 

You fall asleep there, feeling kind of smug and very satisfied with the way your evening turned out.


End file.
